


Attracted to Shadows

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Veronica loves the taste of darkness. Especially when it's hidden under the surface





	

One day, when Veronica was a little girl, she was left alone in the car. Her father had received a phone call that alarmed him, and he had driven off from the path to their house. He went down a back road, and when she asked him why, he told her to let Daddy think for a while. The car went down darker streets, as the dusk began to fall. Veronica felt her hands stand on end, although by now she had outgrowned being scared. Her dad said nothing, and in the rear view mirror, his face looked ashen.

Finally, they parked. It was an empty street, filled with graffitied walls and the smell of stale urine. Her father handed her a phone, and told her to call him if anything happened.

"Daddy needs to take care of some business. Stay in the car, Veronica. Don't unlock it for anyone. And if anything goes wrong, call Daddy? Okay?" said her father.

"What's going on?" asked Veronica. Her dad assured her everything was okay, but he looked terrified. Then he left the car, and Veronica was all alone.

Veronica never asked her father what he did that day, or why there was a faint hint of blood on his hands as he came into the car. She didn't want to know. It wasn't even the most memorable thing about that night.

As she sat alone in that car, a man approached a trash can. He didn't notice her at first. With a quick look around, he dived into the trashcan. His hands smushed into the trash, taking out old wrappers, and candy bars, and pieces of used tissues. Finally, he found some crackers. Veronica saw him eat them ravenously, with a joy that Veronica had never seen.

And then he noticed Veronica. With white crumbs on his beard, he stared at her. He slowly got up, and Veronica felt her hand snake to the phone.

And he waved, smiling. Cautiously, she waved back. After a few seconds, he walked over to the car.

"Are you okay?"asked the man. She nodded.

"Waiting for my daddy," said Veronica.

He stared at the car, as if he was dazzled. Veronica would later know that the car wasn't probably usual around these parts. Then he continued to go back, through the trash. Occasionally he looked back at Veronica

Finally, after an eternity, her father returned. He walked into the car, looking lost within himself. He smiled weakly at Veronica, and noticed the homeless man. He made a sound of disgust, and drove back.

No one talked about what Veronica's father did that night. But it creates an obsession in her mind. It didn't make her suddenly good to poor people, or any liberal guilt crap like that. It made her realize life was darker than what she had known. Darker than the little sheltered rich girl life she had led. She couldn't stop thinking about that man. About the ominous mood of those streets. How it seeped into the air. Her life was boring, compared to that man's.

She became fascinated with horror movies. The horrifying, the twisted, the messed-up. And when she grew up, she hung out with the bad crowd. The stuck up jerks, the ones who knew they were better than anyone. She could rule this crowd. It wasn't just because she was rich. Being rich was a prerequisite. It was because she had the charisma to make people want to be her followers. She knew just the right things to say to get the others to join her. Knew how to be just enough of a tyrant that any dissenters knew not to cross her. She could be as dark as anyone. She was the Ice Queen of the shadows, and nothing could depose her.

And then her father's empire had a little hit. And she found out that her minions weren't "dark" or shadowy. They were just plastic miniatures. She thought she was running a coven, but she had barely qualified as a mean girl.

And then she arrived at Riverdale. When she walked inside the town, she could feel something under its surface. She could smell the underbelly within. There were secrets here, and that made her heart race.

But what most fascinated her in Riverdale wasn't the mysterious murder, or the (very hot) ginger buff who made her skin tingle, and tasted of his own secrets. No, it was a unassuming little blonde named Betty.

It took time for Veronica to figure out why she thought of Betty so often. At first, Veronica had thought she would get along with Cheryl more, but that redhead just annoyed her. Cheryl's attitude felt like an amateurish version of Veronica's former days,and was so petty. It wasn't just that Cheryl was being a bully that pissed Veronica off, it was Cheryl was doing a crappy job of it.

But Betty's unassuming nature felt more genuine. Betty's insecurities were honest, more honest than anything Cheryl said. It hit a protective sweet spot Veronica didn't know she had. Betty was like a cute puppy, except a lot hotter, and much too shy for her own good. And Veronica was making it her personal project to get Betty out of her shell. Still, her fascination with Betty ran deeper than that. It wasn't until after they kissed during the tryouts that Veronica started to figure out why. Not for the obvious reasons; Veronica wouldn't kick Betty out of bed, but it took more than lust to get Veronica's full attention. No, Betty showed a passion in that kiss. There was a fire burning in her heart. Veronica had seen that rage bubbling under the surface when Cheryl taunted Betty, and knew there was more to Betty than the all-American shy girl.

Veronica would have been friends with Betty either way. But once she sensed that darkness, she couldn't look away from Betty.Veronica had learned that the shadows were always more interesting, and couldn't wait to see what happened when Betty let hers out.

 

 


End file.
